zurdoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Zurdonian Constitution
This is the official constitution of the Kingdom of Zurdonia. Thnder Chance.e mission of the Kingdom of Zurdonia is to create a uion of happiness. fairness and equality from the old United Provinces Under Chance Executive and Royal The King #The head of the government and the state will be the King #The king appoints his second in command #The King can declare war #The King can raise the security level #The king can veto the parliament #The head of the military is the King #The king may call sesions of parliament The Lord Speaker #The Second in Command of the government is the Lord Speaker #The Lord Speaker is apointed by the King #The Lord Speaker can declare a state of emergency #The Lord Speaker can vote in parliament #The Lord Speaker can call apon the parliament #In the absence of th king or if the king is unable to rule the Lord Speaker is in charge #The Lord Speaker can raise the Security level The Treasurer #The treasurer is in charge of the spending of the micronation #The treasurer is in charge of all taxing #The treasurer is in charge of all funding #The treasurer can veto all laws having to do with spending, funds or money Impeachments #All members of the executive branch can be impeached #The king can be impeached #To empeach a person you must present it infront of the parliament and if passed it will go to the court #The commons speaker can also be impeached #I a member of the supreme court is being impeached the king will take his place on the court #Impeached members cannot run for that position for 6 months Legislative Branch Parliament #The parlaiment votes on all Bills #All laws must be passed by the parliament #The parliament votes on Royal Decree's #The parliament is the head of the legislative branch #All members are votes in to office Commons Speaker #A member of the parliament voted in by the nation #The Commons Speaker can finalize decrees #The Commons Speaker is in charge of opening parliament #Has powers of a Senior Senetor Bills #All bills must be proposed by a Senior member of the parliament #All bills must have a majority vote to pass #Bills may not be enforced until passed #The court can call a bill unconstitutional Senior Senetors #Can propose a bill #Can veto minor mebers #Can take the floor at any time #Can open and close depates #Open parliamant when Commons Speaker not available Judicial Branch Supreme Court Roles # Approving treaties #Interpeting the Constitution #Cases between government officials #Cases against the government #Treason #Terrorism Supreme Court Members #The Lord Speaker and Commons Speaker are members of the Supreme Court #Supreme Court justices are replaced by the king if the case envolves him of her #All members must not choose favorites in cases Interpreting the Constitution #The Supreme Court interprets the constitution Cases #The court takes all cases that have to do with treason #All cases are taken having to do with politician against politician #All cases having to do with braking the constitution Elections Votes #The national vote is the only way a position is voted on #The parliament must aprove the member after the vote #The anagoration will take place after aproved Changing of Votes #If anyone is caught changing votes or voting documents they will be banished for life Terms Executive and Royal #The Lord Speaker is in office for life #The Commons Speaker is in office for six months #The King is in office for life #The Treasurer is in office for life #All can be empeached Legislative #Senators are in office for life or until there are more citizens then 10 non politicians #If Senators are to be replaced they will be every 6 months by election Judicial #Justices are members for life Territories and Administrative Districs Government of the State #The Archduke is elected by a national vote #The Archduke is the only member of the states goverment Laws #All laws by the federal government are the laws #Not laws for only the state #No braking of the constitution in the states Controled Territories and Administrative Districs #Citizens cannot vote #All Zurdonian Agencies are alowed to operate in the area Rights of People Primary Rights #Freedom of Speach #Freedom of Religion #Freedom of Press #Freedom of Movement #Freedom of Privacy #Freedom of Representation #Freedom of Security Secondary Rights #Freedom to Vote #Freedom to self security #Right to resist torture #Freedom of opinion #No one shall be discriminated against because of there Sex, Race, Religion, ect. #Freedom to practice there religion #Right to seek refuge #Right to refuse military occupation #Right to beer arms #Right to own property #Right to health care and human services #Right to show culture and to wear what you want #Right to a relationship #Freedom of Asociation #Freedom to Sue Law Enforcement Rules for Enforcers #No use of force unless needed #Must have a warrent to invade private property #Must respect all human rights Punishments #Short Imprisonment #Fines from 10 to 50 US dollars #Banishment for sertain amount of days #Suspension of position #Exiled for life #Shunning #Epelled from position #Community sevice Agencies #Only government agencies can enforce laws #All police must have warrents from government or the police headquarters #No military personal can make arrests unless employed by the Police Emergencies Terrorism #Martial law will be declared #Police and Emergency Support Agency will be deployed #All citizens will be asked to leave the area #The King will be placed in safe house Fires #Evacuation #Martial Law Natural Disasters #Military will be deployed #Emergency Support Agency will deploy #Exacuations will take place Emergency Systems Security Level #Levels 1 through 5 with 5 being the absolute worst and 1 being the best #Only the executive or royal branch may raise the level #Must be judtifided State of Emergency #Must be declared by the executive or royal brach #All funding will go to that area #Military deployment Martial law #No breaches of the constitution #Curfews set #Strick ruling #Not warnings #Military policing National disaster warning #Martial law #Evacuation Amendments #All amendments must be passed by three of the four branches of the government #The Royal and Executive do not both have to agree but one or the other #Parliament and Supreme court must agree #All amendments will be listed at the end of this document Signatures ~~King Chance~~ ~~Lord Speaker Riley~~ Category:Zurdonia